Wyatt's Tropical Getaway
Wyatt's Tropical Getaway is the seventeenth book of the WYATT Adventures series. Book Number: 17 Previous: Wyatt Babysits Next: Wyatt's New Kitten Back Cover Character: Lillian Characters * Wyatt * Simon * Aurora * Greg (debut) * Lillian (debut) * Ashley (cameo) * Evan (cameo) * Jasmine (cameo) Summary Wyatt goes on a personal vacation to Hawaii and ends up falling in love with a beautiful girl named Lillian, however a tough guy named Greg also likes her, where Wyatt and Greg end up fighting over Lillian. Wyatt and Greg eventually both discover that Lillian is an actual angel from heaven! And that Simon has followed Wyatt to Hawaii Plot Aurora walks by Wyatt's house and sees that he is packing a suitcase. Wyatt explains that life on Hazel Island is getting him down, and he is going to Hawaii for a few days. Aurora says that Wyatt has already went to America. But Wyatt says that they never went to Hawaii. Aurora goes all over the island to tell people about Wyatt's vacation. While flying to Hawaii, Wyatt encounters the purple one-bladed helicopter again, And it once again falls out of the sky. Wyatt makes it to Hawaii at last. Then an extremely beautiful girl gives Wyatt a pink lemonade and welcomes him to paradise. Wyatt freezes as if he were paralyzed. But then goes insane and instantly falls in love with the girl, who's name is Lillian. Wyatt picks a large number of flowers in attempt to give them to Lillian. But another guy named Greg beats him to her. Wyatt is extremely angry at Greg just for doing that. So he gets his revenge by grabbing a thumb tack and sticking it up Greg's rear end, causing Greg to cry out in pain. Wyatt grabs Lillian and says to her- "It's pretty clear what you're looking for is right here!". Greg starts to seek revenge by using a sand pail to drench Wyatt with water. Wyatt leaves to dry himself while Greg tells Lillian that he's the right guy for her. After drying off Wyatt sees a Missing poster for a random blonde girl wearing all white. Wyatt looks closer and sees that the girl in the picture is none other than LILLIAN!!! Wyatt wonders if Lillian is really an angel from heaven. Lillian confirms this and surrounds herself in a blue orb. Wyatt and Greg both witness this happening. Lillian emerges from the orb as an angel. Much to the shock of Wyatt. But Greg thinks she's even more beautiful now. Lillian says farewell to Wyatt and Greg as she flies back to heaven. Wyatt sadly leaves and goes back to the area he started out. Wyatt sees his suitcase moving, when he opens it. Wyatt discovers that Simon has stowed away in Wyatt's suitcase. Wyatt is unamused by this, Simon mentions that he wanted to come with Wyatt to Hawaii. Trivia * This is Greg's debut appearance. * This is the second time Wyatt goes to an American state. * Ashley has a different hairstyle in this book. * Lillian still remains to watch over both Wyatt and Greg Category:Books